Not So Fun
by Death Angel's Shadow 2
Summary: Kirihara stayed up all night playing his new video game. “Video games these days, corrupting the minds of children.” Poor him, he shouldn't have bought that game...


DAS: Yay, some horror! Ok.. it's probably not that much horror... -Sweat drop- Ah, anywho, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Akaya, it's bedtime," Mrs. Kirihara called down to her son.

"A few more minutes, please kaa-san?" Akaya, currently in the basement, begged as he pounded his thumbs on a game controller.

"Akaya..."

"Please?"

"Fine, but only a few! That game will give you nightmares," she winced when she heard a gunshot.

"Take that you stupid zombies!"

Mrs. Kirihara sighed, wondering why she let him buy that game in the first place.

NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY

"Kirihara!" Sanada barked at the boy.

Kirihara's eyes shot open and he fell backward off the bench, landing on the ground with a _Thud!_

"Oww..." he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "What?"

"30 laps for sleeping during practice!"

"But-!"

"Now!"

Kirihara reluctantly got up and began running his laps.

"He seems to be out of it today," Renji noted.

Sanada grunted in reply and walked off in search of Yukimura.

Noticing Sanada was gone, Kirihara snuck away from his laps and found a comfy spot in the shade of a tree.

He stretched and slumped against the tree. As he closed his eyes, thoughts of the video game he played last night went through his mind. He grinned. The chapter that he had such a hard time on was finally beaten. There was that Ganados he had to defeat... What was it...? Ah yes, Chainsaw Man was what they called him. Wonder if there'll be even harder ones to kill. And the stupid Las Plagas...

Kirihara felt himself drift off...

"Oy, brat!"

He groaned and opened his eyes to see Niou walking toward him. "Go away Niou-senpai," he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Is poor Akaya tired?" the Trickster teased. He nudged at Kirihara's side with his foot. "Didn't fukubuchou make you run laps?"

"Didn't he make _you_ run laps for what happened earlier?"

"Yep, but I finished while you were over here being sleeping beauty."

"Shut up."

Niou swung his leg back and practically kicked him. "Ow! Senpai that hurt!" Kirihara cried, sitting up and rubbing his now bruised side. "Get over it," Niou said icily and walked away.

"Someone's in a bad mood..."

"What was that, brat?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

When Niou was out of view, Kirihara grumbled and lifted up his shirt. His side was a blackish purple and stung when he touched it. How hard did Niou kick him?!

He tried to lie down again but it didn't work without the bruise hurting so he stood up and went back to the courts. Yukimura was sitting on the bench observing the other regulars practicing. Sanada noticed Kirihara's return and gave him an extra ten laps to run later. Apparently Niou couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Akaya," Yukimura said. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"I was up late."

"How late?"

"... Late."

"Doing what?"

"... Homework."

"Akaya."

No use lying to Yukimura. "Playing video games."

"You shouldn't play video games so late. It could hurt your eyes and ruin your sleep."

_Too late for that._

"My eyes are fine and I slept well."

"Aka-chan, look out!"

Kirihara stumbled backward and fell as a tennis ball flew by inches from his face. "Sorry about that, Akaya!" Marui apologized from the other side of the court. Kirihara stood up slightly shaken, took a deep breath, and dusted himself off.

"It's o-ok, Marui-senpai."

Marui stood there. "What? You're not going to chase me around the court for that?"

"No."

"... Mura buchou! I think he's sick or something!"

"He's just tired," Yukimura said then turned back to Kirihara. "Want to go to the infirmary and lie down?" "I'm fine," the ace player assured him. Yukimura frowned for a moment as if thinking but shook his head and dismissed the thought.

"Why don't you stay in the clubhouse for a few minutes when practice is over. There's something I want to show you that you might like."

Kirihara nodded slowly. "Good! Do you feel well enough to practice now?" Another slow nod. "Then off you go."

Kirihara had a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach as he grabbed his tennis racket. How come it felt like he would _not_ like what Yukimura had for him...

LATERTHATDAYLATERTHATDAYLATERTHATDAYLATERTHATDAY

Kirihara finished changing and waited in the clubhouse for Yukimura. Some of the other regulars came in, changed, and just hung out.

Finally Yukimura came in.

"Wait here for a second," he walked to his locker and opened it, searching for something. "Here it is," he said cheerfully.

Yukimura closed his locker and advanced toward Kirihara. "Mura buchou, what's behind your back?" Kirihara asked, a little wary.

"You want to see?"

_Gulp._ "H-hai..."

Yukimura pulled from behind his back and held for Kirihara to see, a syringe with a clear liquid inside. His eyes grew wide.

_That looks exactly like the syringe from the video game!_

Kirihara cautiously backed away and tried to speak but only stuttering came out. He bumped into someone and turned around to see Sanada glaring down at him, his eyes had a red glowing tint to them. He grabbed the black haired boy and held him in place.

"S-Sanada fukubuchou?!" Kirihara cried, trying to get out of his grasp. He turned back and came face to face with Yukimura, his eyes red as well as a wicked smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Aka-chan," he faced Niou seeing his red eyes. "You won't feel _anything_."

Yukimura took Kirihara's arm in one hand and the syringe in the other. "Mura buchou! Stop!" he pleaded. The needle was brought to his skin.

"_NOOOO!!"_

"AKAYA!"

_Splash!_

Kirihara sat up and sputtered water out of his mouth. He wiped his eyes and blinked rapidly, adjusting to the sunlight. "Wha... ?"

"You ok?" Marui waved a hand in front of him. Kirihara seemed disoriented then realized the presence of the bubble gum tensai and stiffened. He stared and him and saw his eyes weren't red.

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare. Had to wake you up somehow," Marui pointed to Niou who held a water bottle.

"Why are you staring at me, brat?"

_Niou-senpai's eyes aren't red either..._

_Splash!_

"Niou-senpai!" Kirihara shook himself. "I'm awake! Don't do that again!"

_Splash!_

"HEY!"

"My hand slipped," Niou grinned and walked away. "Brat's awake."

Kirihara stood up from the bench he was on and stretched. "So it was only a dream..." he mumbled. "What was only a dream?" he turned and saw Yukimura. "Ah, nothing! It was nothing!" Kirihara said. "Akaya!" Sanada called, making him flinch.

"Sanada fukubuchou?"

"Run your laps. Now."

"Hai!" Rikkai's ace sped off.

"Seems that nightmare had an effect on him," Yukimura commented, closing his eyes.

"Serves him right for sleeping during practice," Sanada said dryly and walked away.

"Guess you're right," Yukimura chuckled and opened his eyes, a red glint in them. His hands were behind his back in which an empty syringe was firmly clasped.

"Video games these days, corrupting the minds of children."

* * *

DAS: Enjoy it? Quite entertaining to type, haha. Can you guess what game Kirihara was playing? -Smirks and laughs- Ahh, please review! Criticism is accept! Sankyuu for reading my story!  
-Bows-


End file.
